


You're story

by EpicWerner101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicWerner101/pseuds/EpicWerner101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another dissapointment. But one event could maby change you're whole live...<br/>(Begins on the day that the barrier is broken, true pacifist ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's note

Heya,

So this is the start of a idea that i have had for a long while, so i might not continue this fic if it doesnt work out well. But besides that, i want to get a couple of things of my chest before i begin writing this fic:

1: My native language is NOT English, so i apologize for any typo's or any wrong grammer that i may write. (But i consider myself pretty decent in English grammer, but its just a warning ^^)  
2: This fiction is going to focus on CHOICE. You're choices will matter, and if the fiction is going to go well it will lead into different endings. None of the endings are going to be good or bad, but there will be major differences.   
3: If there is a choice sequence, i will change the font so no confusion is made. I have my own idea how to make the multiple routes work.  
4: The first chapter will start on the day that the barrier will break, and our reader lives in Ebott.

Thats it for now, ill start writing the first chapter and see how it will go. If interested, maby leave comment for suggestions? ^^

Have a nice day!


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Hint what this story is going to be about ^^

You wake up with the calm Sun that shines on your face, even though personally you hoped you would have never woke up. It took a while before you actualy had the strength to check you're phone how late it is. ''7:30 AM, why does my body think that this is a good time to wake up?'' You stand up from the bed and look in the closet for clothes to wear, not that you have much choice. You pick up you're dark blue sweater that was lying on the ground from last night. Since you didnt have class today, it was a good time to get breakfast. You walk downstairs into your small living room, which ownly contains an half broken tv and an uncomfortable couch. Even though the living room didnt have much, you still considered it as you're own home. The kitchen wasnt much too look at aswell, just a microwave, stove and an oven with a fridge. You pick up the fried noodles that you that were in the fridge, and put them in the microwave. Since you had nothing to do at the time, you plopped on the the couch and turned on the tv. Since your small town didnt have much too offer in entertainment, nothing really happend. It was still really early, so there wasn't much to watch on tv. You flipped through the channels with nothing too interesting, so you sighed and turned the tv off. "Well looks like there was nothing to do, just like usual'' You went back into your room where you had a couple books that you decided to take with you when you left you're parents. You read them all atleast 10 times, but one book always stood out. It was about a tale from a very long time ago, about a race of monsters that inhabited the earth with the humans. They were locked away underground by human sorcerer's. You always laughed at the idea of monsters, but for some reason it was very realistic aswell. You put the book back, and think about what you were going to do today...

Choice time:  
What are you’re going to do now?

A: Go outside and take a walk  
B: Stay inside and keep watching television

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i don't really understand how A03 Skins work, ill just have to put it in the text i guess..  
> This is my first Fic ever so i dont really write so fast, and it probaly reads awkward (Thats the impression i have atleast....)  
> Anyway, i hope this was a good start, and any criticism is welcome ^^
> 
> (And now i have to write multiple take's on the story, so i have no idea how long an update is going to be 0_0)
> 
> Anyways have a good day ^^


	3. Chapter 1 (Choice A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''We travel, initially to lose ourselves.''

Since there was nothing to do anyway, you didn't really have an other choice then to just go outside and take a stroll around, Ebott was a beautiful village to walk through anyways.  
What you didnt knew at that moment was that this stroll was going to change your whole life...

You walk downstairs, but you smell something digusting, like something's burning.. You quickly realize that those were the noodles you put in the microwave.  
Any attempt to eat them was futile, as it was completely overcooked. You sigh and you threw it in the trashcan. ''Seems like a normal meal is not going to happen then''  
You figured you would eat later at one of the local bars in the village.

You did not need a coat, as it was always warm enough to not wear one, it always struck you as weird, but you weren't complaining. You locked the house and started to walk.  
You honestly had no idea what you're destination was going to be, as you walked through Ebott alot of times. But there was one place you never went too..

Alot of stories were told around Mount Ebott, including the book that you had. Mostly speculation of what would or not would not have happened when monsters still roamed the surface, and still on this exact day new stories were told.   
You always heard a couple of them in the bars, and every weekthere was a story time moment for the tourists that visited the town. The story of the monsters would be told, and also that a young terrifying monster creature that killed one of the humans as it entered on the surface.

You walked down the road to the mountain, but you then realized you still were very hungry. You went to the café next to you and picked up some coffee and a donut. In about 20 minutes you were at the beginning of the mountian.  
At that point was a beautiful view of the nature with a pond. It was absolutely gorgeous to look at.  
As you were in a trance of the nature, you heard a scream coming from the mountain, you first shrugged it off as nothing but the same scream came again.  
It was not a normal scream, it didn't seem human-like.. but honestly you were extremely tired and rather be at home now...

 

So what's it going to be?  
A: Go back Home  
B: investigate what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''We travel, next, to find ourselves''


	4. Chapter 1 (Choice B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might is shorter than the first one from A, cause honestly that was just easier to write :P  
> The Action will begin in the second chapter from this route ^^

You sighed as you went back downstairs, but there was a very burning smell that hang in the air.  
It took you just a couple of seconds to finaly realize that that was the burning smell of the noodles that you had put in the microwave.  
You cursed in your mind as you ran to the kitchen and quickly pulled the noodles out of the microwave, which was a big mistake as you had burnt you're hands from it.  
You dropped it on the ground and jumped in the air with your hand in your mouth, still cursing in your mind.

Since you really didn't want to go outside, you checked your fridge and were happy as a little bit of noodles were still left, as you put them into the microwave.  
This time however you were actualy going to be smart, and put a timer on 10 minutes and walk back into the living room.

As you were going to put the tv back on however, the phone rang. Groaning you picked the phone up and all the hope of a relaxing session of watching tv were put to dust as you saw the name that was on the phone:

"Jerry''

 

So, what's you're choice?

A: Ignore the Phone  
B: Pick it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was this one done, i apoligize if this one seems too short, i didn't really have much time to write and i thought these 2 chapters were a good idea to get out. And im sorry i couldn't resist picking jerry :D  
> Feel free to read the other route's aswell, as some people's curiosity sometimes amazes me
> 
> Have a great day ^^


End file.
